not so little red riding hood
by bella-romeo
Summary: For Erza Scarlet life was nothing more than just doing missions and keeping to herself, that was until that night which changed everything she found out that nothing was what it seemed...Maybe there was a fairy tale for her after all... and no I don't own fairy tail!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors notes: new story time XD but first some background info: this is my story I did for a competition with my best mate so it's just some fun but I worked hard on it I actually wasn't going to post it but this is a late Christmas present for girl with life full of anime**_

_**So merry Christmas sorry it's late and enjoy!**_

"Once upon a time…"

"Oh come on Lucy don't start with that!"

"Hey, don't interrupt! This is my fairy tale" Lucy pouted as she looked over at the girl in front of her who smirked in response

"Last time I checked you're not living in a fairy tale" the girl shot back

"Tch every girl wants a fairy tale" Lucy leaned back dreamily "I mean who doesn't want their prince charming riding in on a big white stallion and sweeping you off your feet, then get married and on the honeymoon he'll-"

"That's enough!" the other girl shouted with a slightly flustered face "is that what you think about? Tch I don't want to be rescued. I can look after myself"

"Well of course you're going to think like that Erza" the blonde girl laughed "why would the mighty Titania need rescuing?"

"no I don't need rescuing" the red head stood up and brushed the dust off her skirt "well I need to head back home" she stated before walking over to collect her belongings that she put in the small wooden basket

"Erza" Lucy whined "the girls are coming over later come on and stop over for a sleepover, it will be fun" she pleaded while the other girl sighed

"I can't, I'm sorry the mayor has given me a mission to do tomorrow so I need some rest before I go"

"Why do you always accept these stupid missions Erza?" the blonde asked as she sat up and looked seriously at her friend "I mean you're only nineteen for god's sake! You shouldn't be going on fighting for this stupid land! Go enjoy yourself act your age"

Erza looked away "I have to accept them Lucy, I'm probably the only person in this town that will accept these missions and it's for the good of Fiore! Besides I don't have anyone waiting for me Lucy, I'm an orphan" she picked up her red cloak and wrapped it tightly around herself before pulling the hood over her own red hair "I'll be back soon" she said quickly before exiting the blondes flat

"You would have people waiting for you…if you let them in" Lucy said quietly but it was too late the other girl had already left

Meanwhile:

The red haired girl walked through the streets of Fiore with an emotionless expression _I could have sworn I heard Lucy say something just as I left but I couldn't hear it…ahh well it mustn't have be important. _She carried on walking past the innocent civilians of the town _it's sad to think that I don't even know these people's names yet I feel so inclined to do anything I can to protect them._

She turned the corner and saw her two possible paths: either walk through the main town centre or cut through a section of the forest that is directly behind her house. She stood still for a moment and chose the latter choice; she wasn't a fan of crowds besides what was so bad about a forest?

She boldly took the steps forward and walked into the even darker forest but it didn't bother her. The only thing that was annoying was the bitterly cold weather also she had this strange feeling; like she was being watched she clutched the cloak tighter as she decided running was the best option, not because it was scary…no she just wanted to get home faster and rest before having to leave Fiore once again for another request from the town mayor, even though she didn't know what it was yet.

After a few minutes of running she stopped to catch her breath "this sure is taking a lot longer than it usually does" she said out loud in between her rapid breathing. She stood up quickly and looked around trying to see if anything looked familiar "where am I?" she muttered as her hands fell to her sides. Big mistake. Just then there was another bitter gust of wind that ripped the red cloak right off her and sent it flying "oh no you don't" she growled as she chased after the offending object that dared to abandon her in the cold.

She continued to run not looking back, the cloak was more important to her _I can't let those memories go _she thought frantically as she tried to look ahead but snow was starting to fall, she cursed under her breath as she shivered again.

A howl caused her to stop, _that sounded close _she thought as the noise echoed through the forest and she started regretting choosing the forest route…

…"_Erza don't ever take the forest route at night…" she remembered Lucy moaning at her when the red head had told her friend about the short cut she had recently found_

"_Lucy you worry too much" she had said calmly "it cuts twenty minutes off my time, plus its peaceful" she had added_

"_So what!" Lucy cried "it's dangerous you know; some weird people wait there. Plus the wolves! You've heard how massive they are in the forest. They're vicious"_

"_Tch" she brushed the comment off "I'm not afraid of some mutt"…_

"Perhaps I should have listened to her about this" Erza muttered _well at least she isn't here to say 'I told you so' she_ looked around again scanning the now white ground until she spotted red. _My cloak! _She mentally cheered and stepped forward retrieving her beloved item of clothing before wrapping it around her once more, she sighed in relief as she felt some warmth return to her.

"My, my, what's a girl like you doing wondering the woods at this time?" she spun around at the sound of a strange voice

"I could ask you what you're doing here?" she shot back, but it was too blurry to make out the person in front of her

"Ohh but I asked first" the voice was sickly sweet and it made her skin crawl, she took a step back

"I need to heading off now, my family will be wondering where I am" she said _I feel uneasy around this guy _she thought _its best if I keep my distance_

"Oh Erza we both know you don't have any family to go home too"

"What" she looked forward with wide eyes "who are you" she asked her voice didn't hold its usual strength

"You may not know me" he took a few steps forward "but I know you Erza. I know all about your little adventures you do take. Your always on your own no one will miss you" he stated and she could see the smile on his face

"Look I don't know who the hell you are but you should know that I'm not someone to be messed with" she said in a strong tone "I could easily-"

"Yes I know you're strong, but my dear you are weapon-less and cold I could easily take you" he voice became darker as she heard him draw his sword "so just come quietly, we wouldn't want that pretty little face of yours cut would we?" he laughed darkly

She looked down and clenched her hand that was holding the wooden basket _well this is hardly my weapon of choice, but it will have to do_

Another howl caused the man to freeze he lifted his head and grunted "look we better get going dearie there are wolves about" he grabbed her arm but she swung around hitting his head with her basket

"why you little!" he shouted and released her holding his head, she grinned at his response but she never had time to enjoy her victory as a large hand swung around and slapped her round her face. With a cry she fell on the snow "I'll teach you some manners" he grunted as he stumbled up to her not before picking up his sword

"Maybe some scars will make you remember!" he shouted lifting his sword above his head

"You don't scare me" she shouted back at him he grunted in response was cut short as a flash of black flew over her

"Augh!" the man screamed in pain, Erza shot up in time to see an abnormally large wolf on top of the man. It clamped its powerful jaw in its shoulder and he cried out again. Erza jumped up _ok he may be scum but he doesn't deserve to be eaten!_

"Get off him!" she shouted not really expecting the wild beast to listen to her so she charged into it pushing the wolf slightly. To her surprise the wolf jumped off the man and turned around and stared at her with its piercing blue eyes it was beautiful, it almost took her breath away, that was until she saw the blood trickling down its mouth but she strangely felt her heart increase when she realised the metal object that was lodged in his shoulder _why do I feel bad for this beast _but she still felt guilty. In a low whine it collapsed to the ground and she rushed to its side

"Oh come on!" she shouted as she knelt down beside it. The wolf noticed and gave a half-hearted growl which somehow made her smile "oh you look so scary" she said sarcastically and she could have sworn she heard a laugh _nah must be the wind _she thought

But she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a whine down from her side and she realised the sword was till sticking out of the wolf's shoulder. She cringed when she realised what she had to do but she swallowed hard "don't bite my head off" she muttered before she leaned over to pull the sword out but this time he growled at her and she sighed "I need to pull it out" she stated waiting for the wolf to pounce on her but it stayed stay she brought her hand to the hilt. She quickly pulled the weapon out of the animal that howled in pain.

She looked down at him with sad eyes knowing she was causing it pain. But then it was gone she threw it somewhere in the snow and immediately the wolf shakily stood up and she realised just how tall it was seeing as he reached her abdomen, she watched him limp a head of her and she noticed something shinny around the wolf's neck. _What is that _she thought _is it a collar? No this wolf isn't tame, wait is that some sort of necklace? Why the hell does a wolf have a necklace around it?! _

She was pulled once again out of her thoughts when she saw the black wolf stumble slightly, she went over beside it, but the only response she got was a growl "fine I won't help then" she muttered and stepped back she considered her options _what am I going to do? This is a wild animal! It almost killed a man, plus it could just turn on me any second. Lucy did warn me about the wolves…but it did help me, besides if that wound isn't treated he'll bleed to death. That only leaves one option then._

"I need to patch you up" she stated _wait why am I talking to a wolf?! It won't even understand me! _Just as she expected the wolf started to walk forward "hey where are you going?!" she shouted but followed the black wolf anyway after a few minutes of walking she realised they had reached her house she looked at the wolf suspiciously _how could he know where I live? No, it must have just known this is a clearing _she walked up to the back of her house and the wolf trotted in "as if I have to try and mend a wolf" she sighed as it pushed past her before collapsing "oh god!" she shouted before running in to aid the poor wolf _this is going to be a long night!_

_**Ta-dah! I hope you enjoyed this please review and tell me if I should continue posting this because as I said it was just a bit of fun for a competition. But peace out and happy boxing day :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: update time XD I was meant to update yesterday but had no internet! Sorry guys, but here it is now. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, follows and faves I appreciate it all and thanks to girl with life full of anime I'm glad you like my drawing XD and now here's the chp!**_

Erza leaned back and sighed _that took a lot longer than I thought it would _she looked over at the small clock on the wall "what, it's two in the morning! So much for an early night" she sighed again but when she looked back down at the wolf she smiled slightly. _He behaved really well when I had to clean the wound, I was expecting him to bite and take a chunk out of me. But instead it stayed still the whole time_

She placed her hand in its fur as she felt the strong heartbeat and she sighed in relied once again, she had been worried that the wolf wasn't going to make it seeing the amount of blood it lost, she expected it to frantic but instead it just lay there while she cleaned the wound, the whole time its dark blue eyes stared up at her and it was constantly sniffing _well I guess it's not used to being indoors seeing as it lives in the wild!_

She stood up picking the blood stained cloths up and throwing them in the bin _it's not like I can use them again _she thought seeing as it had taken ages to clean the mess up from the floor, at the beginning it looked like she had murdered someone in the living room! Blood was everywhere but luckily Erza was good at cleaning and she managed to hide the evidence very well. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the large wolf that was sprawled across her floor. She laughed at its current position, _it doesn't act like a wolf _she thought before kneeling back down beside it. Now that it was resting she was able to admire the animal.

Its fur was midnight black and wasn't as long as she was expecting seeing as it was wild. He seemed very clean; he had a large bushy tail that fanned out on the floor. She looked at its muscular body and watched his chest rise and fall at a steady pace. She looked at the wolfs face noticing the expression on his muzzle _he seems quite content _she thought with a smile before noticing a scar over his left eye _looks like he's gotten into trouble before _she thought and felt bad thinking of the wolf in pain.

The metal object shone again and leaned in to have a better look "what is this" she whispered as placed her hand over the cold object. She ran her fingers over the metal sword and admired the craftsmanship, _it's very detailed so what's a wolf doing with this around his neck. _The slight thud of his ears twitching made her jump back slightly expecting him to pounce but instead he whined quietly and rolled over

"you don't seem bad at all" she said in a soft tone before yawning and then she realised just how tired she was, it seemed now the excitement had died down and she felt drained, she walked away and changed into her pyjamas before flopping on her bed "what a crazy turn of events" she muttered before her eyes closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep…

"Urgh" Erza moaned as she opened her eyes "that was one weird dream" she said before rubbing her eyes. "as if I looked after-" she stopped when she felt a weight on her feet "what the" once her vision became clear she held a gasp, lying at the end of the bed was the large black wolf that she had dreamt about _so it was real…_she thought as her eyes widened as she saw the white bandages that was wrapped around its body. She slid out of her bed and quickly got changed _what the hell was I thinking last night! I now have a sleeping wolf on my bed! And I have that mission to go on! I can't go while I have this wolf here. It will destroy my house; I'll have to postpone the mission. That will work I'll go and see the mayor right away_

She walked over to the door feeling glad that she lived in a one story house; she could still see the wolf when she reached it _should I really leave it here? _She thought _is that a good idea? _She mulled the thoughts over in her head and decided what's the worst that could happen "I'll be back soon" she whispered before running out of her home.

….

A low groan echoed through the quiet house as a boy stirred on top of the bed "that was so realistic" he muttered as dark blue eyes shot open "that's the strangest dream I've ever had" he leaned up and stretched "ow!" he shouted as his hand shot to his shoulder, bandages fell off him "what the-why am I human again? I don't remember changing, wait where am i?" he looked around "this isn't the forest" he muttered he crouched low when he jumped off the bed he stayed still, his sensitive hearing tried to seek out any noise "well at least I'm alone" he thought he stood up rolling his shoulder.

"so it wasn't a dream then" he said as he looked at his shoulder which now only had a red mark showing the previous night's fight "hmm shouldn't scar" he smiled, he sniffed the air again _there's that scent again _he thought before realising it was all around him _it's the same scent I picked up last night along with that filthy scent…_he growled walking around making sure that he was truly alone

He held his head as he tried to remember what had happened _why is it all I can remember are those two scents, anger, pain and red…this isn't good. Why don't I remember much! _He growled in frustration "this is all I need" he muttered, he wanted to leave the strange house and go back to his solitude in the forest but for some reason a force was holding him here _this scent must be getting to me, it's all around me! _He sat down holding his head trying to stop the spinning motion but it wouldn't work _what's with this scent its really enticing, why is this happening. I can't even think clearly! It's clouding my mind!_

"Where the hell am i?!" he shouted before falling back on the bed causing him to inhale more of the delicious sent "damn it all" he muttered before closing his eyes once again

….

Erza walked quickly out of the mayor's office _well that went better than I thought _she thought to herself _I can leave for the mission next week so at least I have time to sort this mess out before I leave again_

"Erza!" a voice shouted

_Oh this is not what I need _she thought before turning around "hey Lucy what's up?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving for that important mission you had to go on this morning which made you miss the sleepover" Lucy whined Erza was about to open her mouth when she was stopped by Lucy who ran up to her and held her face

"Oh my god Erza what happened to your face!?" the blonde shouted as she prodded the other girls face

"Ow" Erza cried as she pushed the other girl off her "Lucy ow! It does hurt!" she could still feel the sting on her cheek from where she had been slapped

"I'm so sorry" Lucy cried "what happened? Are you ok?"

"Don't worry I'm fine, you should see the other guy" she said plainly _actually I wonder what happened to him _she thought "but anyway I have to head home, I need to rest" before Lucy could protest the red head had already ran off in the opposite direction _the less anyone knows about my predicament the better _she though.

Within no time Erza had once again reached the door to her home. She paused before opening the door making sure that a certain blonde hadn't followed her back home _good at least Lucy isn't snooping around._ _But what about that wolf I hope he hasn't clawed the whole house apart, I'll kill him myself if he has! _She thought as she mentally prepared herself but not all the time in the world could prepare her for what she was about to see once she entered her home…

_**Another cliff hanger sorry but I can't help it hehe anyway I hope you enjoyed it please tell me what you thought and ill update soon! (Seriously I have typed 10 more chps!) But for now hasta la vista bebe XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors notes: update time :D I decided to update for New Year well its new year for me so happy 2014 for anyone else haha, and thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows and with that enjoy!**_

Click, ears twitched as he heard the door open and he jumped up _who the hell is that? _He thought he stood up and took some cautious steps forward he stood in the middle of the doorway

…..….

Erza closed the door and sighed "god what a day, and it's not even the afternoon yet" she groaned _well so far the house isn't destroyed so that's good _she walked into the living room not really looking around as she tried to take off her shoes and coat, but a strange noise caught her attention _that sounded human _she thought _wait, human…_her eyes shot up and she regretted doing

"Kya!" she screamed in a very un-Erza like manner and stumbled backwards causing her to trip over her shoe, there was a thud as she hit the ground, her mind went blank as she couldn't comprehend the scene in front of her, she turned a bright shade of red

"Who the hell are you?!" she screamed covering her eyes _oh my god why is there a naked boy in my house! What has been seen can't be unseen _she thought as her mind continued to race

"Hey not so loud red" he muttered covering his ears "anyway who the hell are you?" he looked over at her but she avoided his gaze he was about to take a step forward but she armed herself with her shoe and threw it at him

"Stay back you weirdo!" she cried making him stop and stare at her in confusion

"Eh I'm not a weird-oh" he stopped as he looked down and realised his current state "ahh I forgot about that" he said casually covered himself with his hands

"How can you forget you're naked in MY house!? What the hell are you doing" Erza shouted angrily _what the hell was he planning. _Her eyes drifted over to him. He was probably the same age as her, but was a head taller. He had a mop of black scruffy hair along with piercing dark blue eyes…_wait those eyes, no it can't be _she thought and looked again. She noticed the scar over his left eye, she then looked at the red mark on his shoulder before finally seeing the large silver chain dangle on his chest with the sword pendent "no way" she muttered as she stood up and took a few steps back

"You're the-"

…..….

"Wow you figured that out fast red I'm surprised" he laughed as he watched her stare at his pointy ears he flashed a fanged grin. _That scent _he thought _it's her! I should have known _his looked back at the girl in front of him _hmm I've never seen a person with scarlet hair before, she's slim and smaller than me but something tells me that she can look after herself _he thought before noticing the purple bruise that was coming out on her cheek and he growled _well she still gets hurt_

"Does that hurt" he asked sincerely taking a step forward but she looked away

"Gah cover up!" she shouted angrily with a red face. He stopped when he realised he was still indecent _wow great first impression _he thought and laughed

"Well I wasn't really expecting this to happen so of course I don't have any clothes! How many wolves have you seen wearing trousers and a top?!"

She looked back at him realising he had a point and he smirked "well why did you change into a human, wait how did you even manage to do that? You're a wolf how is all this possible?!" she shouted quickly and he covered his ears again

"Too loud" he moaned "sensitive wolf hearing remember"

"Cover yourself" she cried again before running off before reappearing with a blanket and she chucked it at him

"What?" he chuckled "don't like what you see?" he smirked as he wrapped the towel around his waist

"Tch" she blushed "I haven't looked" she said and now finally looked at him properly

"Sure you haven't" he laughed before walking over "now like I said before, does it hurt?" he pointed at the bruise on her cheek and she just shook her head

"I'm fine, this is nothing compared to what happened to you, I thought that you were going to die" he laughed _she sounded like she was worried for me_

"Nah that was nothing" he said lightly "I heal quickly but thanks for cleaning me up that really speeded up the process"

"Well I guess we're even then" she stated but he looked at her with a confused expression

"What are you on about?"

"Well" she started "you helped me with that guy and I helped you so we're even"

"Ohh that" he said "I was just hungry and he looked like a good snack"

"Ohh" she looked away and he felt guilty _well I couldn't tell her the truth, hell I'm not even sure why I went there in the first place! _"Well then wolf do you have a name?" she asked and looked up at him with a curious expression "or should I just call you mutt?"

"Oh very funny red, yes I do have a name thank you very much" he stated bluntly

"Hey my name isn't red!" she shot back and glared at him

"Well I don't know your name so I'll call you red" he stated

"Don't call me a colour! My name is Erza. No what is your name?"

"Erza" he said quietly _that's a nice name _he thought even though he wouldn't admit it for some reason it was quite fun annoying the girl "well red my name is Gray" she laughed

"Oh come on I told you not to call me by a colour now you call yourself grey"

"No it's not grey its Gray" he emphasised his own name "but I'm being serious I'm called Gray" she stopped laughing and looked at him seriously

"Hehe that's a pretty stupid name" she said and he growled

"Oi red never insult a wolfs name!" he shot back _how dare she insult my name!_

"What? Do you expect me to believe that YOU'RE a big bad wolf? Ooo so scary" she teased which annoyed him more _she needs to be taught a lesson _he thought angrily he was about to argue back but she silenced him

"Look I need to go buy you some clothes I can't take a boy dressed in a towel seriously" she said before getting ready and walking out quickly again "don't pee anywhere mutt I take it you can use a toilet if you need to"

He growled as she left _how dare she?! Who the hell does this Erza think she is, insulting me like that. I don't have to put up with this!_

He sat on the floor and trying to decide what to do _I could just leave and go back to the forest, I'd never have to see her again. I should never have got involved…but there's something about her that I can't put my finger on _he sighed and scratched his head _stupid girl with that stupid scent, its making it impossible for me to leave! Tch well at least if I wait I can teach her lesson, _he grinned "yes I'll wait" he said with a new found purpose

…..….

"What am I doing" Erza sighed as she searching for clothes to buy _this is not real; this is some crazy dream _she kept on repeating the line in her head because anyone in her situation would deny it all! "Stupid Gray" she muttered

"Did you say something to me?" Erza turned around and hid the clothes she was looking at

"No, just thinking out loud. Sorry to disturb you Mira" Erza replied

"So what you doing" the white haired girl asked as she leaned over Erza to nose at the stuff she was looking at, Erza tried to swat her away but it was too late the other girl picked up the items of clothing out of her hand "Erza what are you doing?" she held up a pair of boxers and Erza's face reddened "is someone curious about cross-dressing?" she teased and Erza blushed an even darker shade of red

"No I'm not!" Erza shouted back "I have to pick up some clothes for someone" she stated before turning around trying to ignore the grinning girl beside her

"Well I'm sure this 'someone' has these" she lifted the boxers and dangled them at Erza who hit them across the shop

"Do you think I'd be doing this if I didn't have to?!" Erza shouted looking angrily at the other girl who just gulped

"Ok sorry" she said holding up her hands "well erm you look a bit confused, need some help"

"I don't need help" Erza said without turning around _tch the Titania doesn't need help with such a trivial job!_

"Oh I forgot you can do anything" Mira said in a nonchalant tone but stood next to her anyway "well I want to have a look anyway, we can technically count this as a shopping trip together" she laughed and Erza groaned

"You don't have to do that"

"Well if you don't need me, I'm sure I can go get Lucy. I saw her just-" Erza hushed her and pulled her to the clothes

"No" she whispered "not that" _oh god Lucy and shopping should never go in the same sentence! _"Ok so just help me then" the grin from Mira's face made Erza groan _this was going to take a long time._

…..….

_Damn how long does it take to buy clothes, what she doing buying a whole shop! _Gray thought as he just lay on the bed, boredom was getting to him. Being cooped up wasn't his favourite thing seeing as he was used to being able to run round. _How long have I been sitting here for? _He thought as he looked over at an object hanging on the wall which he presumed was a clock. He squinted at it before groaning and looking away _ah sod it what's the point I can't tell the time anyway!_

He heard the door open once more and he pounced up happily _yes I can annoy Erza now _his grin grew even wider when he saw her expression.

_She looks exhausted and borderline knackered _he stepped closer "are you sure you got everything?" he asked and she shot him a death glare so scary he froze _holy crap, I never realised she was so scary! _She walked over to him and Gray could feel the dark aura around her

"You don't mess with me" she seethed "you don't know the crap I had to go through to get these clothes so take them and put them on!" she one of the bags against his chest and he grabbed it before running out

"Aye!" he shouted _god what have I gotten myself into! She's scary!_

_**Hehe so now they've finally met well as humans at least haha, this was fun to write but poor Erza hehe hope it made you laugh and happy New Year folks and I'll try and update soon! Bye for now :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors notes: update! I'm happy because I have beats headphone XD so because of that I decided to update! Thanks for all the support so far and I hope you enjoy this chp!**_

Erza sat on the comfy sofa and groaned _that took way longer than I expected _she sighed _that was all Mira's fault. Making everything match! What does it matter anyway…?_

"And before you moan at me for taking so long, don't even bother. I haven't been in human form for a while so-" Erza stopped listening as she looked at the wolf boy in front of her and she couldn't help but stare at his attire: he was standing in front of her clad only in a pair of baggy army print trousers. She had to admit it was improvement from the nude look but it seemed that Gray still hadn't grasped the whole covering up thing. _Not like I'm complaining _she thought but quickly shook her head _woah scarlet where the hell did that come from?! _

"Hey red, you alright?" Gray asked as he walked over

"No, why the hell are you shirtless?!" she demanded "do you know how long it took to buy all those clothes yet you're not putting them on"

"Well I did try it on in the beginning but I got way too hot so took it off"

"But its winter. It's freezing"

"Hello I'm a wolf. Hardly think cold weather is going to affect me" he chuckled

"I know but you should at least try and act normal, this" she pointed at his chest "is not normal"

"Tch and these are?" he questioned bearing his fangs and pointed to his pointy ears

"Just cover up" she muttered and glared at him until he groaned and pulled out a short sleeve black t-shirt and pulled it over his muscular chest. Not like she was looking or anything.

"Better" he asked

"Yes, now I can actually talk to you" she said with a smile as she looked back over at him

"Tch am I that unappealing for you to look at without clothes on, honestly I feel hurt" he grabbed his chest in mock pain once again only this time Erza laughed at him _ok I have to admit he can be quite funny _but she looked back at him with a serious expression

"But seriously I need answers Gray"

"What do you need to know red?" he walked over and sat next to her grinning and she felt her vein on her head pulse

"I swear to god call me red one more time" she warned at looked at him with the scariest face she could muster which caused him to slide to the far side of the sofa.

"Alright well what do you want to know?" he asked as he looked around the room

"Well I want to know what the hell is going on" she demanded

"What's going on?" he asked with a clueless expression and she groaned

"How can you act so normal about this" she shouted making him flinch "there is a damn wolf that turned into a human in my living room and I want to know how that happened"

"Ahh" he started and looked away "well I'm a wolf that's it. I mean I don't know why. We never learn about this it just happens" he stated

"Wait there are more of you?" she asked and he laughed loudly

"Seriously?" he laughed "what you think I'm the only one? Tch you're naïve red" _what there are more of them _Erza thought ignoring the nickname _but they could be anywhere, they could be anyone…_

…..….

Gray raised an eyebrow as he watched the silent redhead _she sure looks stressed out now, but come on as if I'm the only wolf! _"Hey" he said which earned her attention "don't worry about it there aren't any hiding here" he said coolly

"And how would you know" she demanded and he smirked

"Hello, I have an excellent sense of smell and I can't pick up any wolf scents. Besides I highly doubt any would be here" he said and leaned back _tch this girl still doesn't seem convinced; does she doubt me?!_

"But there could be some hiding here, I mean you're kind already eat anyone that enters the forest…"

"Hey!" Gray interrupted "don't insult my kind!" he said angrily "we aren't monsters. At least not all of us. But there are bound to be some bad eggs in any species so don't pick on ours!" he looked over and saw that Erza was taken back but he didn't really care _as if she tries to say we're monsters, implying that I'm a monster…_

"Wolves eat humans" she said calmly and he growled _is she being serious!_

"Humans eat animals does that make you bad?" he shot back and she glared at him

"This is different" she said but he snorted

"You think too highly of your kind. Besides" he leaned closer "don't flatter yourself not all wolves eat humans" he was inches away from her ear and he smirked "they smell bad and taste just as bad" he moved back and laughed at her expression how it changed from shock to confusion and then to anger

"Oi" she shouted angrily "are you saying I smell bad?!" she shouted and he covered his ears and laughed

"So I say I won't eat you yet you're insulted, god you're strange" he chuckled as he watched her face scrunch up

"Well I don't know if you'll eat me or not, wolf boy" she stated and he smirked _wolf boy? Well that's an improvement from mutt_

"I won't eat you, yet" he laughed "I'm too curious" she raised her eyebrow at his last remark

"And what are you curious about?" she asked

"Well, I've never been in a town before and it's quite a strange experience, I think I might stay here for a while and check it out"

"What?!" she cried "and where do you think you're staying?" she questioned and he looked around the room and grinned "oh no" she muttered "you can't stay here! I have a mission to go to plus why would I want to keep you here?"

"Please" he looked deep into her eyes _hopefully I might be able to appeal to her better side _"you don't want poor wolf boy out on the streets like a stray! Besides you already took me home and I could help you on your mission" he smiled _I will be interesting to see what this 'mission' is_

"No" she said flatly "I don't take in strays"

"But I'm no stray, come on I'd really like to get to know you better" he enjoyed watching her look up at him with squinted eyes

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Well you're a very interesting human, besides we've both helped each other out so maybe we can do it again. I'm sure you're curious about me too" he watched her pause and mull over her options. He gazed into her chocolate eyes and felt strange _this is too good an opportunity to miss, plus there's something about her scent that makes me want to stay…_

"Get in my way and you'll need some other fool to patch you up mutt" her reply pulled him out of his thoughts and he grinned widely

"No problem red"

_**Well I couldn't just let Erza kick him out otherwise this would be a pretty short fic XD hope you liked this chp please tell me what you thought and I'll update soon, bye for now!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Gray grinned as he packed his rucksack _finally now I get to see what a mission is like! _He had remained house bound for the week as Erza said she didn't want him 'running amuck in the town' he had protested but she was pretty strict about the rules. He sighed _I swear I've become weaker since becoming a house pet! _He grumbled but looked around. It was all so spotless, he couldn't see a speck of dirt until his eyes wandered over to 'his corner' and he laughed. There was a pillow and a blanket crumpled up on the floor along with a pile of clothing that was scattering his section _oh how his mess had pissed her off _he chuckled again.

Slugging his bag over his shoulder he trotted outside to meet up with the red head who was tapping her foot impatiently "are you quite finished?" she inquired as she wrapped her red hood around herself

"Well it's not my fault! I have to carry all the crap with me" he whined and she shook her head

"Oh I'm sorry is it too much for you mutt?" she challenged and he grunted

"No red I'm fine" he muttered as she walked ahead and he followed behind. As he walked behind her he began to think of the past week and he couldn't help but smile _she can be as annoying as hell, bossy and downright scary; but there have been odd moments where I've seen a different side of her. A softer side and hopefully now that we aren't cooped up in that wretched house I can see that side again._

"So what is this 'mission' then" he asked

"To investigate some disappearances" she said as she continued to walk and never looked back at him "it's strange but over the past month people have just seemed to vanish. Men, women and even children. No one's safe and it's been suspected that there's a certain group behind it" he heard the anger in her voice and he too couldn't help but make him feel mad _what kind of scum would do that! To women and children as well. It makes me sick _he growled

"How dare they!" he roared "just wait till I get my hands on them" he heard her laugh slightly

"You'll have to wait your turn mutt. I'm front of the queue to get justice" he could hear the determination in her voice and he smiled _I do admire that trait in her_

"But if it's a group of people organising this, why was it only you going? I mean if we never met you'd be going on your own isn't that-" he was cut off as she turned around and glared at him

"Excuse me mutt" she said "do you doubt my skill? I am one of the strongest in all of Fiore! I am perfectly capable of taking them all down. I've been on way harder missions" she muttered and he smirked at her

"Oh really" he laughed "yet you couldn't protect yourself from that scumbag. I had to-"

"Don't even say it" she warned and he grinned again

"I had to save you!" he shouted and she ran forward he never even had time to run as she swung her fist forward _crap! _His mind shouted _I guess this wasn't such a great idea_ he grabbed her fist just before it collided with his face. He smirked as he had managed to protect himself but his eyes widened as he realised that the sheer force had pushed him backwards and he saw his heel marks in in the dirt

"Hmm no one's ever been able to block me and still remain standing" she snickered at him when she still saw his shocked expression _dear god she is crazy strong!_

"Last week I was perfectly capable of kicking his butt but you beat me too it when you tried to eat him!"

"hey" he shot back _I was trying to protect you _he said in his mind but decided against saying it out loud so instead he pushed her back seeing as he still had hold of her fist. It was her turn to act shocked but she pushed him back Gray chuckled _tch she can't over power a wolf!_

Soon Erza seemed to have completely forgotten about her anger as the duo were currently trying to push the other over in a challenge to prove who was the strongest. Gray was grinning the whole time _this is a hell of a lot more fun that just waiting in a house! Damn though she is really strong! _He looked at her and saw the devious glint in her eyes along with a large smile. For some reason he couldn't look away and suddenly she was way too close he inhaled her scent and he could feel a strange feeling in his stomach and with extra force he push her back and released his grip, she looked up at him and pulled a confused face

"As much fun as it would be to prove that I am stronger than you, we should get going" he said trying to act indifferent

"Yea sure weakling that's why" she muttered before walking away and Gray sighed _woah that was close, but what the hell was that?! Ugh no time to be thinking about that _he shook his head and ran to catch up

"So where are we headed?" he asked trying to break the silence

"Well, firstly I thought it would be best to head to the most recent disappearance" she said

"That's a great idea! If we get possessions from the person I could track them by scent"

"Oh yea, you can be my tracker dog" she laughed

"t-tracker dog?" he shook his head "you seriously mock my skills" he muttered

"Well now I am glad you're coming along. It will make things a lot easier plus we can save these people faster" Gray puffed his chest out in pride and grinned

"See red I said it would be good if you took me with you" he stated but she waved her hand at him

"We don't need details mutt let's just get on with it" she said and continued to walk

"Tch" Gray muttered _why does she always call me mutt?! I'm not even a dog I'm a wolf!_

After what felt like forever Gray cleared his throat "how much linger? It's been ages" he groaned and Erza shook her head at him

"We've only been walking for just over an hour, quit your whining. Shouldn't you be used to walking around so it's not like this is too much for you"

"Hey I can walk just fine. But" he looked at his current form "I'm not used to all this walking on two legs!" at his comment the red head laughed

"Having trouble on two legs? Oh that's classic, maybe I should get you a stick for support" she laughed again and Gray could feel himself heat up in frustration

"I told you before I haven't been human for a while so I'm still not used to all this 'human' stuff" his companion merely laughed "and it's really hot" he moaned before dropping the backpack and to take off his top

"Oi you can't do that mutt!" she scolded him and looked away but Gray ignored her _too hot, I don't care if humans find this cold but I'm melting here! _He stuffed it in the bag and shouldered it once more "just try and stop me red" he challenged and walked ahead with a smug expression on his face _hehe the look on her face is priceless _he watched her storm off ahead of him but heard her mutter the word 'stripper' as she passed causing him to grin showing off his fangs.

They hadn't walked for much longer but Gray could smell food and other people "yes we're close" he cheered. Erza turned around giving him a 'how the hell do you know' look but then realised and nodded "of course sniffer dog can smell it" she said and he groaned he walked up to go past her but she held her arm out to her side to stop him

"What?" he questioned in an annoyed tone

"Ground rules" she stated and he groaned

"I'm not your pet; you do know that right" he said raising his eyebrow and she tutted

"I don't care you're a wolf in sheep's clothing. So I need to make sure that these townspeople aren't in danger by you"

Gray growled "wolf in sheep's clothing? Tch that's rich and I already said eating humans isn't really my forte"

"Well either way even if you say you won't I'm not certain and anyway I wasn't just on about that"

"Oh really I thought that's what us beasts want"

"Oh don't be dramatic" she muttered "what I was going to say is we need to hide the fact of what you are"

"Well duh!" Gray interrupted "I was hardly going to shout it from the roof tops. And it's hardly a great conversation starter. Hello did you know I'm a wolf" he said sarcastically

"Yet again I didn't mean that" she said in a annoyed tone "I meant these" she pointed at his ears and fangs and bare chest "we can't be so obvious" she stated understanding what she meant Gray groaned _oh great now I'm going to overheat again _he pulled out his discarded shirt and put it back on

"Better" she commented and Gray was about to come back with a witty remark but was stopped dead in his tracks when she leaned extremely close to his face _ah what the hell! _His mind raced "ok next step" she said and she brought her hand to his face before brushing his scruffy hair over his ears. This successfully covered the unusual wolf-like ears "there we go" she leaned back taking another look at him "you look human now, but just open that mouth of yours too much otherwise people will notice those pointy teeth of yours

"Why don't we just file them off" he muttered still trying to recover his thoughts

"Don't tempt me" she shot back "now just follow my lead" she stated before walking into the entrance of the town

"Yea yea" he muttered as he literally followed behind her _tch how hard can this be?_


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa" Gray said as he looked around his surroundings _this is so different to Erza's town! It smells so strange _he sniffed the air once again but Erza hit his arm

"What did I say about acting normal" she whispered in an angry tone "smelling the air isn't normal and its causing attention" he looked around and then realised that there was a few people giving him strange looks

"Whoops" he laughed awkwardly and smiled at the passers-by and Erza just sighed

"Idiot" she muttered before walking over to a stall "now be quiet and let me do that talking" she said again and he groaned but nodded

"Excuse me" she said politely "I've come from Magnolia, I'm here to see the family of the person that disappeared" the old woman gave the duo a sad smile

"Ah. I'm glad someone has finally come and I'm certainly glad that it's the Titania" she said happily and Gray raised an eyebrow _the Titania? What red has another nickname? _"follow me, I'll take you there straight away" she motioned a man to come over "please watch the stall for a few minutes I'll be back soon" the man nodded and the old lady led the way with Gray and Erza following behind her. They remained silent and Gray remained deep in thought _this place is so quiet and peaceful. How could anyone come here and cause harm. _He fought back the urge to growl at his thoughts instead he looked ahead _this is weird it feels so familiar here. Wait why would it be familiar to me?!_

"Here we are" the voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he stood in front of a small wooden house. It looked peaceful and Gray could smell smoke from the fire _so homely _he thought again. The old lady knocked on the door and the large oak door creaked open

"Who's there" a gruff voice asked

"My name is Erza Scarlet, and we're here to-" Erza was cut off when the door flew open and they were pulled inside

"Good luck on your quest" the old woman said to Gray before walking off. As he entered he was hit by familiar scents all at once _this is too strange _he looked over and saw Erza seated and a tall man who's back was facing Gray so he couldn't see who it was

"You're here to help me find my daughter" his deep voice echoed around the room

"Yes we are and we will prevail" Erza stated calmly

"Well I wouldn't expect anything less" the man stated "she was taken less than a week ago and I've been searching ever since"

"Taken?" Erza asked "I thought that wasn't clear yet" the was a half chuckle

"I know she was taken. My girl wouldn't just 'vanish' plus she's a smart tough girl" Gray could hear the pride in his voice and he walked over to a side table where there were various pictures.

"So what is her name?" Erza asked

"Her name is-"

Gray picked up one of the pictures and saw a young girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. He gasped "Cana!" he shouted _I knew this was familiar! _Upon hearing this the tall man spun around

"How do you know my daughter" his eyes widened when he saw who it was "Gray, is that you?"

"Gildarts!" Gray shouted as he walked over to the man "I knew I recognised this place"

"You two know each other?" Erza asked in a surprised tone Gildarts briefly hugged Gray and pulled back with a smile

"Well I'll be damned you've grown a lot boy" he patted his head and Gray laughed "yes I know this lad. It must have been fourteen years ago"

"Wow that long" Gray mumbled _that long since I've been in this form_

"His family passed through here when Gray must have been only five you stopped for a while and he and Cana became really good friends. But then you all left. She was very upset we never thought you'd come back"

"sorry" Gray mumbled sheepishly before feeling rage over come him "so they have taken Cana?!" he roared "that's it, this is personal" he could feel his body shake with anger and then felt a hand on his shoulder he looked down to see Erza beside him

"Gray don't lose it" she said softly and Gray nodded

"I know you will" Gildarts said

"May we please have some of her belongings just so we can use dogs to track her scent"

"Well I already tried that but they couldn't track her properly" Gildarts said sadly

"Oh don't you worry this one will" Gray said in a low tone. Gildarts nodded and walked off upstairs

"You didn't tell me this!" Erza whispered angrily "your family stayed in this town?"

"It was a long time ago" Gray said smiling at the memories "but there was a certain circumstance and that was the last time I've been in this form" he said quietly before Erza could say anything else Cana's father reappeared holding something in his hand

"This was hers she always wears it and on the day she was taken I found it on the floor" Gildarts bit his lower lip and looked at Gray with a serious expression as he places the object in his hand

Gray looked at the palm of his hand and looked at the bangle that he instantly remembered, _wow she still has this I remember her having to wear it up her arm by her shoulder because it was too big _he clenched his fingers over it

"Don't worry sir we'll bring everyone home including your daughter" Erza said in a tough tone and Gildarts looked up and grinned

"You will and give them hell for me" he said

"My pleasure" Gray and Erza said at the same time

"Good because I would be going with you if I could but" he lifted his cloak and revealing his bare chest which was wrapped in bandages and also showed he had a false leg

"What happened" Erza gasped and Gildarts growled

"I went looking for Cana but I got attacked by a group of wild dogs. They were huge I fended them off but not without a price" he sighed "now I can't go and search" he clenched his fist

"We'll get them" Gray said confidently before he reached the door once he opened it he turned around "I promise you that Mr Clive" Gildarts gave him a nod before he watch the two teens leave

As soon as Gray was out of the door he held the bangle to his nose and sniffed it but Erza pushed his hand down "what" Gray hissed _we need to get going straight away! _But he saw the expression in her face _wait why is she annoyed?_

"You can't do that in a public place it looks not normal"

"Tch I don't care we need to go rescue Cana from these bad guys" Gray shouted in an annoyed tone

"Yea 'bad guys' I'm not so sure" she stated

"What you don't think there are any? Look Cana wouldn't just run off or leave this behind" he showed her the bangle "this is really precious to her"

Erza shook her head "that's not what I meant, but did you hear what her dad say? He was attacked by wolves Gray!" Gray looked back _no they were just wild dogs he had said huge wild dogs that caused that amount of damage to him…no it can't be wolves!_

"No you got it wrong red"

"No you have. There are bad wolves you even said that and I guess we have found them. Don't be in denial"

"Damn them" Gray said gritting his teeth "I could smell wild scents off Gildarts it must be them, just wait till I get my hands on them!"

"Well this will certainly make it a lot harder" Erza said quietly as she looked away deep in thought

"Well there's no time to rethink our plan! I've picked up Cana's scent so come on! There's no time to waste" he shouted as one hand held the bangle and with his other hand he grabbed the red head and pulled her along with him who shouted in surprise and began moaning that she was being dragged

"Mutt let go of my hand" she shouted furiously as the swerved through the crowds in the streets

"Look you have to keep up with me and I can't lose you in these crowds because that will waste time so don't whine!" Gray snapped back as he tightened his grip on her hand as he pulled her along _well for someone so tough she sure does have small hands _he thought _and they're really soft…damn Gray stop thinking about that! We have bigger issues like finding our childhood friend _his mind scolded him.

…..

_He's really changed his tune _Erza thought as she ran to keep up with his fast pace _I never knew he could be so serious. Well it's for a friend _Erza looked at the back of the running wolf boy _she must mean a lot to him seeing as he's so worked up. Well his friend has be kidnapped I would do the same if it was Lucy or Mira but he hasn't seen her in fourteen years and their bond is so strong. I never thought he felt so strongly about someone, I guess I don't really know Gray at all _and for some reason she felt her heart sink she didn't know why but all of a sudden she felt almost envious of Cana…_dear god Erza what the hell?! _Her mind shouted at her _how dare we think like that! This poor girl has been taken from her home and from her family. Besides why do you care if Gray feels strongly for this girl?_

"Tch I don't care" Erza muttered out loud causing Gray to turn around

"You say something red?" he asked

"No, now get back to being a sniffer dog" she commanded making him roll his eyes. Erza then realised that they had long gone left the small town and we running along some strange pathway. Gray seemed to notice her look around and he let go of her hand

"well I don't have to worry about losing you here so you're free" he laughed and turned around sniffing the air Erza nodded but couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed she looked down at her hand and could feel its warmth but she shook her thoughts away

"You lost or something mutt?" Erza asked as she saw him look around with a confused expression

"No I'm not" he shot back "it's just" he paused and looked at the trees that were to the right of the path his eyes widened "oh crap! Wait here and don't follow me!" Gray shouted

"wait!" she shouted but it was too late he had already bolted off and disappeared into the forest "Gray" Erza said quietly and looked down _why do I feel so alone?_


End file.
